


A Not So Lazy Sunday

by budgiebum



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, MekaMechanic, Oral Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, mekanic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 14:07:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16160459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/budgiebum/pseuds/budgiebum
Summary: Brigitte doesn't so much hear Hana's breath hitch as she feels it. The brunette is pressed so close to her own chest that Brigitte can feel her breaths quickening. She paints random circles across Hana's skin, ghosting her lithe curves and working her girlfriend up before she even comes to the waist of her shorts. The way Hana mewls and rolls her hips sends liquid heat straight to Brigitte'a gut.





	A Not So Lazy Sunday

**Author's Note:**

> One shot for my friend reypadawanjedi
> 
> No beta, enjoy!

“It’s nice to have a lazy Sunday with you.” 

Hana pauses the game in her hands, turning in her girlfriend’s arms to regard her. “Yeah, it is. No work, no outings, no parties to attend, just cuddling up with my girlfriend.” 

“Mhm, doing absolutely nothing,” Brigitte says, leaning forward to kiss the top of Hana’s head. 

With nothing much to do, they can spend a lovely Sunday afternoon, lazing about on the sofa. The television playing some movie from the 90’s that no one is quite paying attention to. Hana picks her DS up once more, resuming her game with fervent concentration while Brigitte stretches beneath her. The lithe woman rolls easily with the muscular Swede as they settle into a more supine position, Brigitte behind her. 

Hana doesn't mind this new position; the gentle rise and fall of Brigitte's chest with each steady breath lulling her into deep contentment. 

Brigitte eyes the television, still not fully interested in the movie, but far too comfortable to find the remote and change it. She rolls her hips flush with Hana's, propping her head up on one arm while sliding the other around the smaller woman's waist. “Are you winning?” she asks, peering over Hana's head. 

“Yeah basically. It's hard to ‘lose’ at pokemon. If you can't beat a gym, you just grind your pokemon to a higher level and try again.” Hana takes a moment to lovingly pat the hand on her stomach before going back to wandering around.

“Hmm,” Brigitte muses the concept while beginning to idly stroke her girlfriends abdomen. Her wandering digits find the hem of Hana's tank top and flit beneath, feather light ministrations causing the muscles to bunch and flutter. Brigitte keeps the touches chaste, but distracting, not leaving Hana's abs as her attention drifts back to the television. 

Hana huffs and snaps her game shut. “You're so distracting.” She tosses the handheld to the ground and swats at Brigitte's hand. 

“I'm sorry,” she chuckles, tightening her grip around Hana's waist in an apology hug. 

“Whatever, let's just watch this movie.” Hana wiggles deeper into her girlfriends embrace, laying her head on Brigitte's bicep. Little time passes before Hana feels those fingers under her shirt again, this time with nails scratching across her skin. 

Brigitte doesn't so much hear Hana's breath hitch as she feels it. The brunette is pressed so close to her own chest that Brigitte can feel her breaths quickening. She paints random circles across Hana's skin, ghosting her lithe curves and working her girlfriend up before she even comes to the waist of her shorts. The way Hana mewls and rolls her hips sends liquid heat straight to Brigitte'a gut. 

Those tortuous fingers take their time inching lower,  teasing through the patch of soft curl on her mound, causing Hana to whine out, “Stop teasing Bri.” 

Placing a wet kiss behind Hana's ear, Brigitte delves lower, sliding her fingers between Hana's slick lips. She groans, “Why? Looks like you really enjoy it.” 

Hana moans into Brigitte's bicep, biting the solid flesh when Brigitte begins trailing kisses down the column of her neck. Hot lips seal around Hana's pulse point as the fingers in her shorts spread her petaling lips open, exposing her hooded bundle of nerves. Hana whimpers, Brigitte slowly teasing her clit from its hood, direct stimulation almost too much with the lavish kisses against her neck. 

“See? Teasing isn't so bad.” Brigitte kisses Hana's cheek before turning her attention back to the screen, absently stroking across Hana's clit. The low panting coming from her frustrated girlfriend is the perfect background noise for Brigitte. Her wet fingers roll around Hana's clit in lazy circles, further teasing the straining pearl. She pulls back when Hana begins to grind against her. “Hey now, no coming yet.”

Hana growls and tries to turn and face Brigitte, but the arm wrapped around her midsection keeps her in place. She huffs in defeat, resigning herself to Brigitte's torturous tease. A shiver runs through her spine when Brigitte captures a stiffened brown nipple between her fingers. A soft moan resonates low in her throat. 

“You're so cute, my little bunny. Those lovely little sounds when I do this.” Brigitte rolls a pert bud between her thumb and forefinger, chucking at how Hana writhes in her grip as she gives the sharp twist. She knows her girl takes pleasure from the moderate pain. “I love you” Brigitte whispers against Hana's neck. 

“Love you too,” Hana whines through a sharp intake of breath. Brigitte, not one for leaving any breast unattended, swaps buds and begins to tease and torture it. Hana can only whimper in the confines of Brigitte's skilled grip. She loves it, and Brigitte knows exactly which buttons to push. “Please, more Bri.”

Obliging her worked up lover, Brigitte descends back between Hana’s clenching thighs. She easily slides her fingers through the abundant wetness collecting there, content to simply keep teasing Hana, delaying the smaller woman's release. She can't help but laugh into Hana's shoulders as she shimmies out of her shorts, spreading her legs wider in a bid to attain more friction. Brigitte doesn't relent, lazily running her fingers down either side of Hana's clit. 

That is until her world tilts and she's  lying flat on her back with one red flushed woman above, straddling her hips. 

“I'm done with the teasing, Brigitte,” Hana huffs, peeling off her shirt and tossing it. She smirks down at her wide eyed girlfriend, reaching up to undo her hair from its failing hun. “I need you inside me. I need you to  _ fuck me _ .” 

Brigitte moans aloud, feeling Hana grind down into her hips. “Have it your way,” she places one hand on Hana's hip and the other between her thighs. Brigitte sinks two fingers straight into Hana's heat; they moan in unison. Slick walls quiver around Brigitte's fingers, stretching around the sudden intrusion. She doesn't get time to thrust, not with Hana sinking down onto her and setting a hurried pace. 

“You're so fucking beautiful, Hana.” Brigitte gazes at the light sheen of sweat quickly forming on the gamer's skin. She feels Hana shudder at the praise. 

The way Brigitte bends her fingers into the special spot on Hana's front wall drives her near insanity. Hana feels her release coiling in her body, hot and ready to explode as she thrusts herself into Brigitte's lap. “Shit that feels so good Bri. Y-yes! I'm so close baby.” 

Brigitte doesn't need to be told twice. She circles Hana's clit with her thumb. She doesn't make a third rotation before Hana comes undone above her. 

Head thrown back, Hana screams out Brigitte's name, fully hilted on those deft fingers still massaging her walls. Pleasure rolls through her in waves as her hips shudder against Brigitte's lap; that wicked thumb still massaging at her throbbing clit. The muscles in her body relax into a boneless state as the aftershocks subside; Hana slumps forward into Brigitte's arms. 

Brigitte kissing the top of Hana's head as she circles the euphoric woman in her arms. She rubs gentle circles into Hana's damp back. “You're gorgeous as always, Hana. Absolutely stunning riding my fingers. I love you, so much.” Brigitte smiles to herself, feeling Hana merely grunt into her chest. They stay situated like this for a while, Brigitte thinking Hana had falling asleep until she feels fingers fiddle with the button of her pants. 

“Your turn?” Hana lifts her head to gaze into Brigitte's lust blown eyes. 

“Please, if you don't mind.” Brigitte watches Hanna shuffle down her body, taking her pants and underwear with her. “Sneaky fingers you have there.”

“You'll find out just how sneaky they are in a moment,” Hana  retorts while settling between Brigitte's thighs. 

Brigitte merely hums and sinks her fingers into Hana's long locks. A pleasure sigh escapes her lips when Hana's own brush against her labia. 

Hana uses her tongue to part Brigitte's wet, swollen lips, savoring the taste of the engineer's bitter musk; manna from heaven to her taste buds. She flattens her tongue to paint broad strokes up to Brigitte's puffed up clit. The nails scratching her scalp tell her to continue on. Hana captures the stuff bundle of nerves between her nips and lashes at it without mercy. She likes the way Brigitte's body jumps. 

“Yes,” Brigitte hisses, “Just like that.” Brigitte massages Hana's scalp with her fingers as the gamer continues to nibble at her clit, sending sparks of pleasure through every nerve in her body. She's embarrassingly close already, but who wouldn't be after watching Hana writhe on top of them. “Give me more Hana.” 

That skilled tongue snakes it's way down to Brigitte's entrance, testing the ring of muscles briefly before delving in. Hana wraps her arms around Brigitte thighs to try and control the grinding motion her hips have taken on. She uses her forefinger to keep teasing Brigitte's clit while she feasts. Hardly any wetness dripping from Brigitte's core escapes Hana's tongue as she greedily laps it up. 

“Fuck! Hana!” Brigitte tugs at her girlfriends hair as she feels her tongue massaging her walls. She's going crazy, grinding her hips against Hana's mouth as she pushes her over the edge. It's that moment Hana chooses to pinch Brigitte's clit and all the taller woman sees is blinding white as pleasure sears through her body. 

Brigitte's muscles spasm and she bolts upright, hands still buried in Hana's hair, as she comes hard into her girlfriends mouth. 

Hana does not stop her ministrations, tongue never leaving Brigitte's entrance as she comes down from her high. Hana waits for her spasms to stop before legging go, planting a kiss on Brigitte's clit and giggling as her body jerks, totally over sensitive. She crawls back up Brigitte's body, nestling against her still heaving chest, peppering her neck with feather night kisses. “Good for you?” 

“Yeah,” Brigitte pants out. “So much for that lazy Sunday. 

They devolve into giggles and tender kisses as a new movie starts up on the television. 

**Author's Note:**

> [My Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/budgiebum) and [my twitter](https://twitter.com/budgiebums).


End file.
